


The wait date

by Stucky_forlife



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_forlife/pseuds/Stucky_forlife
Summary: bucky goes to war, steve wants to go to, bucky doesn't like that





	The wait date

June 12th 1943  
Bucky told me not to do anything stupid till he got back, I said I wouldn't but I always get into trouble however this time I don't think i will. He seemed pretty scared already I didn't want to put anymore stress on him.

"Steve, I love you" Bucky said while grabbing my face with his large hands. "Promise me you'll be right here when I come home, you're the first person I want to see." He pulled me close into a deep hug and held me tight.

"Of course buck, I'll be standing right here maybe I'll bring you flowers the nice white and purple ones you like so much." I told Bucky as sincere as i could. He didn't reply, I heard a hard sniff and realized he was crying not small cute teary eyes with a little sniffle, but red puffy face nose dripping can't catch your breath absolute bawling. "Buck, Bucky listen it's gonna be okay come here come with me." He let go and took my hands I pulled him into a ally, the one he saved me from today.

"Awe Stevie you don't gotta give me some pep talk I'm just worried about your dumb reckless ass. I can't protect you s'all. Bucky softy said while wiping tears and snot away.

"Bucky, I know that's not true. It's okay to be afraid I know you're scared. Scared of dying, scared of living, scared I won't be here when you get back. It's all scary hell I'm scared." I started crying myself and he pulled me in for a comforting hug, he rest his head on mine and sniffed my hair. My face was in his chest my arms wrapped tight around his back reaching up to hold his shoulders.

"I don't want to go Steve." He pet my hair his fingertips soothed me. "I don't want you to go." He sat down and dragged me with him, his back against the ally wall head pressed to brick I was sitting in his lap legs out to the side arms around his shoulders head to his chest. I heard his heart beat settling and I felt his arms drawing circles on my back. This was home.

*HONK!* bus was here. dammit. We got up and he pulled my face close and kissed me deeply. "For the road and until I'm back" Bucky stated his lips lingering for a little while we walked back over and Bucky made me promise to write to him and to not get into any scruffs I did he gave me one last hug whispered in my ear I love you. till the end of the line Stevie. Tears welled up in my eyes again as I coughed an I love you to he let go wiped away my tears though I could see his eyes watering again and he got on the bus. It drove away and took my heart with it Bucky waved as it left.

I started crying and my chest was heaving I almost passed out, a near by woman probably mid 30's gave me a hug and told me her son just got on that bus and she knew how I was feeling she asked who it was and I told her his name is Bucky and he's the only family I've got left she said her other 2 sons died in the war and her daughter had left home we talked for a bit and she calmed me down. I was walking home when I saw a chance to get into the army.

I walked inside to fill out my form and this man came up to me telling me about this chance I could take, a chance to become part of a new age of I think he said super soldiers. I knew this was everything I dreamed for and I was ready to take it. I put my coat back on to follow him but when I reached into my pockets I felt nothing. "I'm sorry but I can't do this, it's everything I want but I can't I made a promise and I've lost something I have to go." I ran out of the building and down to the bus station I fell to the ground and grabbed it, Bucky's lucky compass I tried to catch my breath and I went back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~3 months later~~~~~~~~  
September 12th 1943  
The house is empty without bucky here I feel so lonely I never had friends really just me and Bucky I sat on the sofa and opened the compass, there's a picture of me and Bucky kissing inside. We had to take it in a photo booth the only place we ever could take a picture like that. We've been sending letters but they are very slow coming I send him drawings and sappy notes every week he says he's gotten them all but he can't write back as often I've gotten only 3 letters from him thus far but I should be getting another one today. I've been going crazy not being able to do anything I got a part time job as a bagger at the market Bucky told me he's proud of me. I walk outside and the mail had arrived. I GOT A LETTER FROM MY BUCKY BEAR! I run back in and sit in the chair and read it.

Dear Stevie,  
It's been rough here I'm not gonna lie. I feel like I'm going crazy over here, I keep worrying about you and your health, whether or not you're eating enough, if you have all your meds and if I'm gonna make it back. I've never been the scared type but I fear this, everything about this I wish I hadn't had to leave I'm sorry, please tell me how you're doing and be honest cause if you fall ill I'll find a way home you can count on it I miss you so much I want to hold you in my arms again and never let go, your drawings are keeping me alive I'm sorry this is so short I love, love, love, love you Stevie I love you I love you I love you don't forget to be at the bus stop when I come back. I'll be home soon Stevie, I love you  
-forever yours love Bucky

I sit crying again I have been a little sick but I can't let him worry they won't let him come home and I don't want him to stress so I decide to write him back, we always have to be careful if anyone saw the letters and knew it was between 2 boys he could be shot and I could be arrested or killed. No one understands our love but why I ask? It's only love.

Dear Bucky,  
I miss you more than anything I know you are scared but it should be over soon you've got 3 more months till you come home I will be waiting at the bus stop on December 7th. I am in good health so please don't worry about that you know me, i always get back up. your letter lifted my spirits I was starting to worry myself overthinking as i always do when i'm waiting for your letters, but I'm glad you will be home soon my job is going nicely and I am starting to be able to sleep at night again, not much but a little, sleeping in your shirts that smell like you helps me drift, what about you? how are you sleeping? if you can't sleep try thinking about cuddling with me. I've sent our pillow case along with my drawings I can't wait till you return, the hugs will be endless and so will the kisses and cuddles. Anyways I love you Bucky and I miss you  
-love, your Stevie

I sent out the letter with a few drawings of us together like hugging and sitting on the sofa together and us lying in bed cuddled up and our pillow case that I've been sleeping on. I walked to the post office and had the letter sent out. As I was walking home these men probly around my age but obviously much bigger came up to me. "Hey remember us?" The biggest man asked but before I could answer the second guy spoke "you picked a scrap with us a while back and you little buddy bucket came and beat the shit outta us." Dam I thought to myself. The big guy grabbed me by the collar and pushed me up again the wall in the ally. "Look whose all high and mighty now it ain't you and you're little friend ain't here to save ya this time" *Whack! Whack! Whack* his punches were relentless the other guys started pick-pocketing me till one of them grabbed Bucky's compass and opened it. "Woah woah woah take a looks at this fellas" the third guy said while he showed them the picture of me and Bucky kissing. "So we got's ourselves a fag" big guy said. "Let's show him what we do to fags, huh you gay piece a shit"

I was thrown to the ground my head hitting concrete I felt dizzy they were swearing at me and yelling incomprehensible things, I could barely hear them I was close to passing out they punched and kicked, my ribs stung my chest felt stiff I couldn't breath then I felt a sharp pain penetrating my stomach they stabbed me. I could feel the blood seeping out the last thing I felt was being spit on as they left.

Ow, ow, ow, my head is spinning, all I can feel is pain. My vision is blurred beyond compare I'm slipping into the darkness.

"Hey." "Hey kid wake up!" "Come on we're losing him!" Beep! Beep! Beep! "CLEAR!"

Shock zap stinging in my body hazy voices all around i can't breathe but there's air going in and out *cough* *hack* "there he is we got 'em"  
October 19th 1943  
I wake up in a room dim yet bright I feel numb, there's people all around me they're talking but I can't make out what their saying. I'm moving I see the hall going by quickly and people sounding scared I finally come to fully as I'm pushed into a room behind a glass door. Wait am I in ICU am I gonna die! "Hey am I dying!" A doctor wearing a surgical mask backed away

"Listen kid how old are you we can put this all behind us, we won't tell your parents and we don't need the police to get involved." I was confused what had happened I don't need the police those guys would tell... oh shit.

"My name is Steven Grant Rogers I am 23 years old my parents are dead what's going on?" I said with a little to much force

"Steven you're young you're confused you seem like a good kid I don't give many the benefit of the doubt but I'm gonna try okay you know what can happen to homosexual men." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice. Now I get it.

"Who else knows?" He looked away like he was hiding something. "Tell me dammit!" I demanded. He brought his attention back to me and took a breath.

"The military has been notified those boys who roughed you up let it be known, the staff here knows as well as some on lookers." I stared at him looking for answers, he could tell. "Listen I don't know about your friend, I only know that there's been word of new protocol going on."

I sat there thinking hard about Bucky and if he's okay or hurt. "Can i please go home?" I said in a small beg. The doctor denied me exit and told me I have a very bad infection and that I've been here a month. I couldn't believe it how did I not notice the time that had passed.

"I'll level with you okay Steve, I was where you were and I saw my way out you have to get out to okay, if you don't you know what will happen." I understood what he was saying but I couldn't leave Bucky he's my life. 

*************  
November 5th 1943  
After a little while I was able to go home once there I looked in the mailbox and saw 5 letters from bucky I ran inside to the chair and opened them.

Dear Stevie, September 21st 1943  
Sleeping is hard without you and with all the thoughts in my head being so loud, the pillow case smells like you and i love it, at times it seems like you're here and i dream of you a lot. but I'm alright I'm glad your job is going well and that you aren't sick I hope you're being careful and not getting into any scraps I worry. the drawings you did make me smile, maybe you could draw something for our eyes only if you know what i mean. I love you Stevie and I miss you  
-Love you Stevie  
love, your Bucky bear  
October 2nd 1943  
Stevie you haven't written in a couple weeks I'm worried and I know you're busy but you write me every week and there was a scare today they came for me and asked about being homosexual I denied it for my safety and yours they brought a gun with them I was so scared I know what they do and I want to make sure you're safe cause they said they were tipped off about me, they were talking about a compass found and i know you have that picture. are you safe? write me back, I'll be home soon okay be at the bus stop I love you Stevie don't be hurt i need you i love you  
-Love Bucky  
October 15th 1943  
Steve it's been over a month without a letter from you. They use to come weekly where are you are you hurt? are you getting these? Have you found someone else? Did someone hurt you? Are you sick? was that scare about you? Please send me a letter I'm more worried than I've ever been in my life. Steve please I can't take this anymore and if you're not alive then I don't wanna be either I'm crying thinking about why you haven't sent anything. Please Steve I miss you I'm scared and I can't do anything about it. if you're dead i'm not going on i will run into a open fire zone screaming till i'm shot dead and with you. i refuse to live without you. i've been trying to get information and i'm waiting for answers, i'll be home soon please Stevie please write me back.  
-I love and miss you Steve. Love Bucky  
October 23rd 1943  
Steve I'm coming home I heard you were in the hospital and had a infection I'm sorry for not being there with you I'll be home before you know it I'm leaving in 2 days and I'll be at the hospital to hold you forever and never let you be hurt again I'm going to fucking kill those guys who did this to you. I love you so much Stevie you're my world see you soon  
-Love Bucky

October 27th 1943  
Dear Mr. Rogers,  
I regret to inform you that sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was killed in action on October 25th 1943 a bomb set off taking many lives including his own.  
-Sincerely General Chester Phillips

I sat there not able to comprehend what I just read. He was coming home my Bucky was coming back to me and now he's been ripped away from me. Just like that I am empty I feel nothing and everything. I pull myself into a ball and try to not come undone but it doesn't work I feel the tingle in my nose and my heart beat quickening i scratch at my eyes hot tears burn my face my breathing has hitched everything is over I can't go on. 

November 19th 1943  
I quit my job and laid in bed all day I barley leave the house I can't even bring myself to shower or change my clothes no ones come looking for me not that I expect anyone to but it's so lonely I hold the only thing I have of him and it's the compass it took forever but I finally got it back I stare at the picture for hours and hold it to my chest I feel like this feeling will never pass I know I've got to continue on but it was never suppose to be like this we both knew I'd be the first to go we had accepted it but this, this was never suppose to happen. I cry every day he never leaves my mind my Bucky.

December 7th 1943  
I made a promise to Bucky that I'd be at the bus station today when he was suppose to return I took a shower and put on the suit he let me use I had used the last of my money to buy the flowers I said I'd give him and I grabbed the note I sat at the bus station for 2 hours and when the bus pulled up I don't know what I expected. Maybe they were wrong and he'd be right here but he didn't step off the bus as everyone left and a new group boarded on I waited. and waited. and waited. I stayed there for hours and at 5:00 o'clock I stood on the platform and when the bus came speeding in I stepped off. After all Bucky got off at his stop it was high time I joined him.....

Sorry it's so long I hope you guys liked it


End file.
